Desde el exilio, mirando al cielo
by Equinoccio
Summary: 70 años han pasado ya desde la guerra sangrienta. Mientras el Gotei se rearmaba, Ichigo se ocultaba en el exilio. Paso sus años lejos de su familia; haciendo trabajos para Urahara, yendo de país en país. Ahora tendrá que volver a Japón, el Gotei ha puesto su mirada sobre los IS y no pueden quedarse de brazos cruzados. Los fantasmas de la guerra se despiertan ¿Pero a quien ayudaran?
1. Sellado

Un taxi circulaba sin prisa por las calles del este de Tokio. Dentro, un hombre con el pelo y ojos tan negros como la misma pintura del coche observaba a través de la ventanilla. Cierto aire melancólico había en su mirada, que estaba fija en el paisaje. Poco había cambiado en la que era la vecina de su pequeña ciudad natal, aun la recordaba cómo le había visto de niño, pero hacía más de 70 años que no pisaba ni siquiera su país.

Poco a poco las calles se iban poblando más y más, sobretodo de gente de negocios y demás trajeados al amparo de la luz el alba. Tras girar una curva su mirada dejo atrás la melancolía y dio paso a la sorpresa. Rodeado por una gran plaza llena de puestos y pequeño edificios, se alzaba una estructura enorme, tanto que la ventanilla no le alcanzaba para ver su cima. Antes de que pudiera asomarse mejor el conductor le interrumpió con una breve tosecita. Forzado a salir de su asombro le miro a través del retrovisor, tiempo para ver como contenía una sonrisa un tanto... burlona. Ambos se pusieron serios rápidamente, el taxista alzo su mano enguantada a la vez que anunciaba el precio del recorrido, mientras el joven moreno ya había sacado su billetera y contado los billetes.

Cerró la puerta con una sutil brusquedad y alzo su cabeza para observar el edificio en su totalidad. Parecía formar un triángulo, con una de sus puntas en el centro mismo de la plaza y extendiéndose hasta el fondo; mientras que dé él se alzaban un manojo de torres formando el edificio. Se puso a caminar hacia ella, mientras pensaba en la enorme diferencia para con la antigua tienda, cambio por el cual era en parte responsable. Le costaba avanzar, se fundía con la multitud y justamente por eso nadie se percataba de su presencia, no todo eran ventajas con su recién estrenado cuerpo. Pero al ver que al acercarse a los guardias estos no se alarmaron, también se dio cuenta de que no medir casi dos metros ni tener pelo naranja tenía su lado bueno.

Al entrar por fin la multitud disminuyo y pudo caminar a sus anchas. Observo a su alrededor y aprecio que al igual que en la plaza, el estilo tradicional y limpio se mantenía dentro del edificio. Piedra, plantas y madera se combinaban entre el blanco esqueleto del edificio y su mobiliario. Ya llegando a su centro se topó con una entrada vigilada por guardias. Uno de ellos dejo de hablar por un segundo y tranquilamente levanto su mano señalándole que pare.

—Utsumi Kouno— dijo casi de memoria, a la vez que les daba su identificación y ponía su dedo en el escáner.

—Muy bien, déjeme...— se detuvo ni bien termino de pasar la tarjeta.

El guardia miro extrañado la pantalla para luego mirar a Kouno. Su compañero repitió los mismos movimientos antes de volver mirarse entre ellos. Ambos guardias dejaron de tener una mirada amable, su rostro estaba lleno de seriedad. Mientras uno se acercaba para devolverle la tarjeta, el otro palpaba sin sutileza alguna la cara inferior de la mesa.

—Lo siento señor, sus datos no concuerdan del todo.

— ¿Mis datos?

—Su cara, precisamente. Mis compañeros le escoltaran hasta que resolvamos el problema.

—Ese idiota...—murmuro mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, a la vez que se oían múltiples pasos venir hacia él. Al girarse vio a tres guardias detrás suyo, que sin amabilidad alguna le tomaron por los brazos. Simplemente se dejó llevar. Pero antes de que pudieran alejarse más de un metro, un joven de pelo rojo apareció hecho una furia.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que está pasando!?— grito mientras amenazaba con golpear a los guardias.

— ¿Siempre es así de desconfiada tu gente, Jinta?

Tras escuchar el nombre de su jefe le soltaron de inmediato y los cuatro se pusieron a ver como el pelirrojo reprendía a los guardias de la puerta. Trataban de explicarse, pero no les dejaba decir más que titubeos. Cuando termino les dirigió una mirada iracunda a quienes retuvieron a su invitado y estos retrocedieron haciéndose los desentendidos. Kouno pasó tras la puerta y empezó a caminar junto a Jinta.

—Esos imbéciles.

—Que yo recuerde cambiar las fotos de las tarjetas es cosa tuya.

— Soy un hombre ocupado, tengo otras cosas que hacer aparte de eso.

— ¿Como por ejemplo...?

—Vete al diablo, Kurosaki.

—Silencio— Dijo Ichigo disimulando su enojo, hacía mucho que nadie lo llamaba así, menos en público y era mejor de esa manera. — Están todos los guardias atentos por nuestro numerito, no necesito que te escuchen.

—Últimamente han estado muy nerviosos, sí.

— Pues por tu horrible carácter no será ¿qué paso para ponerlos así?

—Nos atacaron, un fullbringer parece, aunque ellos creen que fue algún tipo de IS.

— ¿IS?

—Sí, tenía forma de eso al menos. No hubo gente lastimada, Urahara tiene varias trampas instaladas...solo por si acaso. Igual logro huir, no sabemos nada más.

— Bueno... hablando de él, supongo que ya sabes que me llamó ¿Dónde está?

—Este es su edificio, él es el presidente ¿Tu donde crees que estará?—Dijo Jinta señalando hacia arriba, para luego señalar con una mano al centro del edificio y con la otra darle una tarjeta.— Por ahí esta el ascensor, ten esta tarjeta para ir directamente.

Cuando le volvió a mirar ya se estaba yendo. Simplemente levanto su mano a modo de saludo, sin decir palabra. Ichigo se dirigió a los ascensores, un grueso pilar formado por ellos se erigía justo en el centro hueco del edificio, disfrazado por pasillos que entraban y salían de este. Simplemente entro, paso la tarjeta y el artefacto empezó a subir a toda prisa.

—Necesito que vengas a Japón en seguida, te espero mañana en mi despacho, tengo un nuevo trabajito urgente— Fue lo único que le dijo en cuanto le llamo. Parecía alarmado, nunca le había pedido verse personalmente por un trabajo y menos que volviera a Japón. Salió en el primer avión del mediodía y apenas pudo relajarse que tuvo que salir de nuevo para llegar a su reunión. Estaba acostumbrado, hacía años que no usaba el shumpo a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario.

El ruido de las puertas abriéndose le quito de su ensimismamiento. Un gran despacho se hallaba frente a él, el sonido de las teclas se oía detrás de una gran mesa redonda rodeada de computadoras. Tras esta, una joven de pelo negro inspeccionaba con la mirada todos los monitores. Pesé a parecer tener la vista cansada, cosa normal en ella, no daba a entender por ningún medio que tuviera problema alguno con su trabajo. Incluso se tomó un momento para saludarle.

—Bu-buenos días, Ichigo. El señor Urahara te espera dentro.

—Gracias Ururu, que tengas buen día—dijo, dejándole con su trabajo. Usualmente Ururu le ayudaba con las cuestiones logísticas de sus encargos, sabía que solía estar ocupada, pero no tanto. Aun así no parecía agobiada ni desconforme con su trabajo.

—Vaya hombre, era hora de que aparecieras— dijo Urahara, con toda la apariencia de recién despertado.

—Acabo de recorrer medio mundo, si hubieses accedido a darme una de esas capas espirituales que tienes todo sería más fácil.

—Si te hubiese dado una, no hubieses entrenado con Yoruichi y tendrías un gran problema en caso de perderla. Además, fuiste tú el que dijo que no quería vestir como yo.

—Primero muerto—le contestó—. Da igual ¿Por qué me llamaste?

—Recibí una información interesante y quiero que hagas un trabajo de infiltración, a ver que puedes averiguar.

— ¿No me has hecho venir por eso, verdad? Sería el mismo trabajo de siempre, esto es diferente.

—Sí, si lo es. Para empezar es aquí, en Japón. El resto...mejor que te lo explique el. — Levanto su mano mostrando una especie de control, al pulsarlo la fachada trasera del despacho se abrió mostrando un gran pantalla de bordes violetas. Al encenderse apareció el capitán comandante Shunsui Kyoraku. Ichigo se alarmo por un momento, pero bajo la guardia al ver que solo era él. Hizo desvanecer su gigai para volver a su forma original, ante la mirada de Urahara, que sonreía con el orgullo de quien contempla su trabajo.

— ¡Hola Ichigo, tanto tiempo sin verte!—exclamo—. Mírate, si hasta te has dejado la barba— En efecto Ichigo ahora llevaba una barba corta pero abundante, y el pelo apenas un poco más largo, poco había cambiado además de eso del adolescente de hace décadas.

—Pues tú no has cambiado mucho, dime ¿Cómo van las cosas como comandante?

— Es un infierno de trabajo, tuve que ascender a Nanao para que me ayudara...— corto su plática frente a la tosecita de su anfitrión.

—No quiero interrumpir amigos— dijo Urahara— pero tenemos trabajo y no andamos bien de tiempo.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Kisuke tiene razón, me daré prisa, apenas conseguí tiempo para que esta charla sea segura. Verás Ichigo, lo que queremos es que te infiltres como alumno en la academia IS.

— ¿Están locos? ¿Cómo me van a meter ahí para empezar?—dijo Ichigo, mientras pasaba a mirar a Urahara—. Y no, no me voy a meter en un gigai de mujer.

—No te pedimos eso Kurosaki—le contesto Urahara—. Era una opción, si, pero ahora hay un piloto masculino, seguro lo escuchaste, y no tendremos ese problema.

—De acuerdo ¿Pero porque todo este interés en los IS de repente?

—En realidad hace tiempo que tenemos a los IS en la mira, tanto nosotros dos como la cámara de los cuarenta y seis. Estos estuvieron pendientes de los IS desde el principio, pero no le di mayor importancia. Ahora ha ocurrido un ataque en la academia y han pedido que mandemos un destacamento infiltrado para protegerla.

— ¿Y para que me necesitan a mi entonces?

—Necesitamos que investigues por nosotros sin que el Gotei lo sepa—dijo Urahara—. Desde que el capitán Kyouraku me aviso hace poco del interés de la cámara por los IS trate de averiguar más sobre ellos, pero no logre nada, no solo están protegidos por medios físicos, sino también espirituales. Pensamos que los cuarenta y seis tienen algo que ver con esto, pero no sabemos porque ni tenemos pruebas.

—Entiendo. Supongo que quieren que les consiga acceso a estas máquinas y la academia. Aunque no creo que la cámara se quede quieta mientras lo hago.

—Ese es otro detalle, por lo que hemos visto, la cámara solo está interesada en los movimientos del mundo espiritual—Dijo Kyoraku—. Poco les importa los tejemanejes de los humanos, y por la información que tenemos hay muchas de esas idas y vueltas sin mayor intervención.

—No deberías tener problema mientras actúes como un ser humano normal.

—Mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar entonces. Acepto Shunsui, solo trata de mantener el Gotei lo más lejos de mí que puedas.

—Descuida, lo prometo. Me alegra que después de todo podamos seguir contando contigo.

—Tú puedes seguir contando conmigo—Contesto remarcando el "tú"—, jamás pude agradecerte por encubrirme cuando el resto quería mi cabeza.

—Sabes que no tienes porque, pero no nos pongamos sentimentales. Se nos acaba el tiempo y ya es hora de mi siesta. Les veo luego. Suerte—tras decir esto la pantalla se apagó, e Ichigo y Urahara quedaron solos de vuelta.

Urahara le hizo una seña y caminaron devuelta al ascensor. Ya adentro, paso su tarjeta por el lado opuesto a la botonera, donde aparentemente no había nada, y el ascensor empezó a bajar.

—Jinta me comento lo del ataque—Dijo Ichigo— ¿Saben algo realmente?

—Sí, todo indica que fue un fullbringer. No es algo usual, pero después de tantos años te acostumbras. Es lo malo de ser el mayor proveedor de productos espirituales, siempre hay alguno que intenta robarte algo. Se metió por el depósito pero las trampas le disuadieron.

—Dijo que era muy similar a un IS. Por lo que se, los IS son máquinas con cierta conciencia propia. Uno de esos con un fullbringer no es algo que me entusiasme.

—Es otra de las razones por la que te mandamos. La academia IS es una gran escuela, o sea, que está repleta de adolescentes. Y estas adolescentes están rodeadas de armas de última tecnología. No es que me guste, pero hasta ahora lo llevan bien... solo no quiero imaginar lo que puede llegar a pasar si algo o alguien realmente poderoso se hace con esas máquinas.

—Quieres que les proteja... menos mal que se me da bien. ¿Y cómo planeas meterme exactamente?— Ni bien termino de decir esto sintió una gran presión espiritual, mientras el ascensor pasaba por un gran espacio negro. Cuando salieron de la oscuridad Ichigo se percató de que el ascensor seguía bajando pero esta vez por una versión de cabeza del edificio anterior—. No me lo puedo creer...

—Esto es Urahara Industries, la verdadera esta vez. Aquí gestionamos todos los asuntos espirituales de la corporación. Estoy muy orgulloso de esto, debo decir, es una versión mucho más grande del campo de entrenamiento de la vieja tienda.

No mentía, como si fuese un domo o un valle gigante, completamente verde el terreno se extendía hasta difuminarse y luego subía hasta el cielo falso. El lugar era inmenso y la presión espiritual que sintió no fue otra que la combinación de la de todos los trabajadores que allí había. Ichigo calculó que debían de ser cientos, y tan variados que iban de los fullbringer a los shinigamis retirados, arrancares menores y plus. Urahara había reclutado alrededor del mundo a todo aquel ente espiritual que no tuviera adonde ir. Ichigo también había participado en su creación, no reclutando, sino tendiendo puentes y facilitando el camino de la empresa con sus trabajitos.

—Muy lindo— dijo con una leve sonrisa al mirar de lo que había sido parte— Pero aun no me cuentas que vamos a hacer.

—De acuerdo. El hecho es que ya tenemos dos infiltradas en la academia, ya eran alumnas antes, pero sus padres son amigos nuestros y les contactamos. Son muy hábiles, pero no pueden hacer mucho porque no están debidamente preparadas. Tú ya tienes experiencia en estos temas y obviamente manejas mejor el reiatsu.

— ¿No era que no podías conseguir información de ellos?

—Sí y no. La parte externa no es problema, es una simple maquina después de todo. Lo difícil es el núcleo, y casualmente es la única parte donde se registra actividad espiritual. Dado a las defensas y a que los núcleos son contados, no he podido ni acercarme ni llevarme uno para analizarlo.

—He visto a estos pilotos antes, Su reiatsu es...diferente, pero igual son adolescentes comunes y corrientes, ni cuenta deben darse. Debe ser cosa del núcleo que dices—Dijo Ichigo—. Supongo que tú también lo has pensado. Déjame adivinar, ¿Adaptarás de alguna manera mi alma a los IS para que pueda usarlos, no?

—Exactamente. Con la ayuda de nuestras infiltradas y unas mediciones que les realice logre identificar como se comunican con el núcleo. Al parecer solo deja que lo manejen mujeres, pero con un poco de energía espiritual da el brazo a torcer. Solo necesitamos adaptar tu alma para que no tenga que usar más energía de lo necesario. Para evitar que te descubran o hagas explotar al IS.

El ascensor supero la punta del edificio que se hundía en la tierra, paso por otra zona negra y volvió a salir en una zona idéntica al viejo campo de entrenamiento. Ambos avanzaron y a su derecha se encontraron con el equipo que Urahara había preparado, recostado sobre un costado una roca estaba Jinta tomando una siesta. Urahara le hizo señas para que viniera y mientras se acercaba vio como Jinta se desperezaba sin decir palabra.

—Este el gigai que prepare. Como sé que eventualmente podrías necesitar mostrar tu verdadera forma, elegí uno que se pareciera a ti pero no demasiado.

—Es un poco morboso usar el aspecto de mi primo muerto, ¿no crees?—Dijo mientras lo miraba. Y procedió a ponérselo.

Era muy cómodo, como llevar ropa a medida, usar un aspecto similar al suyo después de tanto tiempo.

—El cuerpo está equipado con una interfaz digital, con conexión segura a las computadoras de Ururu. Como en las otras misiones, si necesitas asistencia solo tiene que pedirla. También nos dejara meternos directamente en caso de topar con la información que buscamos.

—Espero que no me espíes. ¿Estas marcas en los brazos?

—Es un tenteikura automático, ahora se están calibrando, pero ya desaparecerá. Con eso nos conectamos contigo, es más seguro que usar una conexión normal. Ahora por favor sube al prototipo.

Sin vacilar se subió a un IS negro que estaba frente a ellos. Del salía una gran cantidad de cables conectados a lo que parecía ser una computadora. Una vez se acomodó Urahara empezó a teclear, mientras el sentía un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo. Tecleaba una serie de comandos y le observaba, atento a cualquier indicio de problemas. Repetía esto con más frecuencia de lo que a Ichigo le gustaría. A medida que avanzaban Ichigo iba sintiendo como se conectaba con la máquina, aun así le costaba realizar los movimientos que de vez en cuando Urahara le solicitaba.

—Muy bien ahora necesito que eleves tu reiatsu, poco a poco.

— ¿Quieres que nos descubran idiota?

—Esto está cerrado a cal y canto y es aprueba de reiatsu, deja de preocuparte y has lo que te piden— le espetó Jinta—. Idiota.

—Necesitamos asegurarnos de que tu reiatsu no se volverá loco en caso de que tengas que usarlo, ya que hace mucho que no lo liberas. No queremos que queme el IS ni dañes a alguien.

—Está bien... aquí vamos.

—Recuerda, poco a poco, poco a po… — Le dijo Urahara mientras le miraba a los ojos, pero no pudo terminar la frase. Ambos abrieron los ojos tanto como sus parpados le permitieron, y en cuestión de milisegundos Urahara se había alejado todo lo que podía, cargando a Jinta al hombro. Mientras Ichigo se había envuelto en llamas azules y el IS de negro paso rojo y luego a blanco. Con Ichigo como epicentro, una enorme explosión se abrió paso por todo el recinto.

Cuando la polvareda bajó, Urahara miro a Jinta para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Al encontrarlo simplemente desmayado se puso a buscar a Ichigo. Entre medio de las nubes vió una figura. Era Ichigo, no tenía ningún rasguño pero se encontraba inmóvil, de pie observando sus manos. No podía sentir nada viniendo de él. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver como Ichigo le miraba, incluso desde la distancia se podía saber que estaba furioso. Salió volando hacia él, como si hiciese un shumpo, mientras todo colapsaba y se hacía pedazos tras él. Lo mismo sucedió al frenar, aunque para Urahara poco importaba, pues el hombre más fuerte que conocía lo estaba tomando del cuello.

— ¿Por qué no puedo usar mi reiatsu?— Fue lo único que dijo. Pero su voz era horrible, llena de furia y a la vez, con una calma sepulcral. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban en un lago negro. Cualquier rastro de humanidad de su rostro, se había ido.

Bueno si han llegado hasta aquí simplemente quisiera agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic. También me gustaría mencionar que acepto (mejor dicho, aprecio) criticas de todo tipo y colores, sobre todo si son constructivas. Gracias devuelta, y espero volver pronto con otro fic.

Hasta luego! :)


	2. Recuperación y preparación

Aun le dolía el cuello. Le había agarrado tan fuerte que casi le ahoga. Por suerte Ichigo le soltó en seguida y se tranquilizó. Ambos se miraron fijamente por un largo rato. Ichigo, serio y con los ojos cerrados, parecía tratar de concentrarse mientras respiraba profunda y exasperadamente.

Mientras Urahara, quien aún estaba de rodillas, lo examinaba como podía sin acercársele. Si bien no había cambiado físicamente, no podía sentir ni el más mínimo reiatsu proveniente de él.

De pronto Ichigo abrió los ojos, se dio vuelta, y empezó a alejarse. Antes de que pudiera decirle que parase este saltó, levantando todo el terreno a su alrededor, Urahara incluido. Tardo un segundo en incorporarse, pero en ese tiempo escucho un sin fin de explosiones que venían de todos lados. Al alzar la vista vio como la llanura donde antes estaban se convirtió en un campo de escombros, trozos de piedra y roca que llovían del cielo producto de las explosiones que aún no terminaban. Y entre cada una de ellas podía ver a Ichigo, saltando de un lado al otro, agitando su espada y sus manos como un desquiciado.

—Para, PARA ¡PARA!—le grito Urahara.

—Nada—dijo llevándose la mano a la cara— ¿Se puede saber por qué carajo no puedo sacar mi energía? SABÍA que no debía aceptar otro de tus experimentos.

—Interesante.

—Te voy a mostrar que es interesante...—dijo Ichigo mientras levantaba una de las espadas del suelo, que antes estaban junto al prototipo. Se paró en seco al ver que de su hoja empezaba a llamear un fuego azul— ¿Pero que...?

También exploto. Mientras Ichigo se dedicaba a toser, Urahara contenía una risa tapándola con su abanico.

—Creo que ya se lo que paso.

—Eso no me reconforta para nada.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, fue un error mío. Necesitaba contener tu alma mientras estabas en el IS, para que no lo quemes ni nada de eso.

—De mal en peor— Dijo Ichigo, que cerró la boca al ver como Urahara lo miraba—. De todos modos eso ya lo dijiste.

—No tenía nada lo suficientemente fuerte para esa tarea, por lo que se me ocurrió adaptar ambos, tu hierro y tu blut vene, para que bloquearan tu reiatsu y pasaran la energía a la máquina— Ichigo le clavo la mirada, bien abierta, al oírle decir eso—. Claro que solo mientras estuvieses en el IS. El prototipo era para acostumbrar tu alma a eso lo más rápido posible.

—Pero le di mucha energía de golpe, paso lo que paso y el proceso fallo ¿Verdad?— dijo Ichigo tras suspirar cansado, para luego mirar alrededor— Supongo que también es mi culpa, siento el desorden que hice. Al menos puedo usar mi poder en los IS.

—Yo no lo intentaría, cuando las cosas se prenden fuego, en llamas de color azul, y luego explotan... la gente tiende a sospechar.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuánto crees que tardaras en solucionarlo?

—No estoy seguro. Como estarás tan lejos ni siquiera poder hacer comprobaciones tranquilo, tendré que trabajar a ciegas. Llevará tiempo.

— ¿No podría romperlo yo?

—Si quieres entrar en shock por el dolor adelante. Incluso podrías destruir tu propia alma, y con tu poder eso no acabaría bien. El planeta no necesita que le borren una mitad. Lo mejor será esperar, quizás incluso tu alma lo arregle por si sola. Estas acostumbrado a no usar tu poder de todos modos.

Ichigo se recostó sobre una de las piedras y Urahara vio como en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa resignada. Pero le conocía, algo más había en aquella expresión. Incluso, si se le veía bien se podía apreciar una felicidad salvaje, bien escondida. Pensó que debía ser la misma felicidad que debe sentir un perro cuando le desatan después de mucho tiempo, o cuando liberan a un ave para que vuelva a volar. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ichigo se había estado conteniendo, he incluso sabía que lo había seguido haciendo mientras destrozaba el lugar. Pero aun así se había soltado más de lo normal, había volado, corrido y saltado como no lo hacía en décadas. Antes el temor al Gotei o más bien, a lo que tendría que hacer si se enfrentaba a ellos, lo habría disuadido de usar su poder. Pero ahora siete décadas de experiencia lo respaldaban, lo suficiente para saber que la prudencia es una gran aliada, pero también que no siempre uno se debe dejar dominar por ella.

—Supongo que limpiaras todo esto.

—Enseguida— dijo Ichigo mientras alzaba las manos si siquiera levantarse—. Quizás quieras alejarte un poco.

Urahara hizo un shumpo sin dudar al ver como se disponía a aplaudir y como sus manos se acercaban una a la otra a una velocidad descomunal. Ni bien termino de saltar escucho la palmada retumbar por todo el lugar como un trueno. Al mirar hacia abajo, una onda expansiva se apresuraba a llegar a cada rincón, pulverizando todo a su paso y dejando solo una nube de polvo. Otra palmada, más suave, despejo todo. En el medio de la nueva planicie estaba Ichigo saludándole.

— ¿Así está bien?— pregunto a los gritos, mientras esgrimía esa sonrisa salvaje otra vez.

—Entiendo que hace mucho que no puedes hacer algo como esto—Dijo Urahara tras bajar—. Pero prométeme que no te excederás en la academia.

—Tienes mi palabra— dijo tras pensar un segundo y suspirar, su cara se había vuelto seria de repente—. Me contendré, pero… creo que ya no puedo quedarme más al margen. Después de siete décadas, volver a hacer esto, volver a sentirme libre aunque sea por unos segundos.

—Te entiendo, pero tienes que pensar en frio. No uses tu fuerza a menos que no veas otra salida. Aun así, si llega el caso, avísanos antes. Te cubriremos como podamos.

—Gracias.

—Vamos te enseñare el resto del equipo, tu uniforme y tus libros.

Ya hacía poco había pasado el mediodía en el Sereitei. También hacia poco que el Capitán Ukitake se había levantado. Relajado, bajo la sombra de la galería que daba al patio, podaba un pequeño bonsái. Junto a él, una joven de pelo corto le preparaba un té con hierbas medicinales. Junto a ella. Ukitake le extendió su dedo y esta voló a él.

"Ukitake, necesito que vengas a verme a mi cuartel. No hay prisa, pero asegúrate de que no te siga nadie" La voz de Shunsui retumbaba en su mente.

—Perdón Yuzu, guárdame el té. Y agradécele a tu padre por las hierbas.

—S-si— dijo la chica lo más rápido que pudo para que pudiera escucharla, ya que el capitán se había marchado a toda prisa.

Le tomo un tiempo, fue con cautela de que nadie le viera. No tubo problema con los guardias, pues no los había, ya que Shunsui insistía en que el comandante no tenía ese cargo por nada. Además, le estorbaban mientras trataba de escaparse de Nanao. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Shunsui tirado en el suelo… roncando. Avanzo unos pasos y se detuvo a pensar si debía despertarlo, pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar unos pasos que venían hacia él. No se alarmo, pues su presencia le era muy familiar.

—Capitán Ukitake, buenas tardes— Dijo una joven de pelo negro, prolijamente recogido— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Buenas tardes Nanao. Shunsui me dijo que venga a verlo, pero…—dijo a la vez que señalaba a su inconsciente amigo.

—No se preocupe, yo lo despierto.

Se acercó a la mesa que había cerca de Shunsui mientras se acomodaba los lentes. En ella había una pequeña taza y una botella media vacía de sake. Los miro, luego miro al dormido capitán y volvió a mirar la botella. La levanto del cuello y la dio vuelta sin dudar sobre la cabeza de su capitán.

—Nanao…—balbuceaba entre sueños— ¡Ah!

—Despierte de una vez capitán— le dijo, fingiendo tranquilidad. Ukitake contenía una risa en el fondo.

—Eres tan cruel, Nana…— Se detuvo al ver a su amigo—Por favor Nanao, ve a dar una vuelta por ahí y asegúrate de que no hay nadie espiando, necesitamos privacidad.

— ¿Privacidad?

—Es importante. Solo hazlo, prometo hacer todo el papeleo que quieras al terminar.

—O-ok

Con expresión confundida se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Guardaron silencio por un segundo, esperando oír como se alejaba.

—Detesto mentirle— dijo Shunsui despreocupado—. Me esconderé tras Aizen, seguro que nunca se le ocurrirá buscar por ahí.

—Eres el comandante, deberías tomártelo un poco más en serio.

— ¿Tú también?

—Está bien, terminamos de reconstruir por fin todo el Gotei, pero no hay que dormirse.

—Y no me dormí. Para que lo sepas hoy tuve una reunión con unos viejos amigos.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Urahara e Ichigo

— ¿Ichigo?—Se le ilumino la cara al escuchar ese nombre— ¿Porque no me dijiste? ¿Cómo están?

—Ya le podrás preguntar tú mismo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Te acuerdas de la misión en la tierra que le dieron a Hitsugaya?

— ¿Ichigo ira?

—Se lo pedí yo, a él también le pareció sospechoso el asunto.

—Confió en el ¿pero si se le va de las manos? Los dos sabemos que la cámara no puede saber que sigue vivo.

—Es por eso que te llamo, quiero enviarte con ellos. En caso de que Ichigo tenga que actuar, quiero que evites que Toshiro lo ataque.

—No creo que haga nada, pero después de lo que paso en la guerra… a veces no es el mismo. Igual no es el mayor problema ¿Qué pasa con las fuerzas especiales?

—De eso ya se encarga Soi Fong, y Urahara me aseguro a Yoruichi. Te anotare en los informes, también iras de encubierto.

—Querrás decir que Nanao me anotara… ¿Cómo que encubierto?

—Bueno, dime ¿Qué tal te ves como profesor?

—Recuérdalo, el regreso a tu puesto como capitán depende de esto— Dijo la rasgada voz de uno de los jueces.

La cámara de los cuarentiseis apenas había cambiado tras la guerra. Igual de limpia, igual de ordenada, igual de llena de nobles que jamás habían blandido una espada que no fuese de madera. Todos miraban hacia al centro. Rostros serios, algunos incluso con repulsión miraban al centro del recinto. En el medio se hallaba un joven que no aparentaba más de quince años. De tez morena y pelo blanco, ostentaba el uniforme de un shinigamis común y corriente, sin distinción alguna. Tenía el rostro cansado y serio, si bien algo perdido. Respondía a todo lo que le decían con exactitud.

—Comprendo.

—No debes intervenir a menos que sea por un caso de índole espiritual—. Dijo otra voz.

—Entendido.

—Un solo error, Hitsugaya, y no volverás a ponerte un haori nunca más.

Guardo silencio

—Puedes irte. No olvides lo que te dijimos.

Se marchó de ahí sin decir ninguna palabra más. A medida que se adentraba en el largo pasillo fue acelerando el paso, pero se detuvo a la mitad. Se recostó en una de las paredes, se apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano mientras cerraba con fuerza la otra. Estuvo ahí por menos de un minuto, diciendo una cuantas palabras por lo bajo, todas aquellas que no les habría podido decir con libertad a aquellos hombres. Respiro hondo y siguió. Ni siquiera saludo a los guardias al salir, en cambio, si saludo a la joven morocha que estaba parada frente a la salida del recinto.

—Te has tomado tu tiempo

—Tampoco es como si tuviera otra opción ¿Estuviste esperándome aquí todo el tiempo, Kurosaki?

—Por supuesto. Aunque como tardabas fui a ver a Yuzu un momento. Me dijo que la fuésemos a ver a mi cuartel en cuanto terminemos.

Le hizo señas para que le siguiera y emprendieron viaje hacia al que hace tanto era "su" cuartel. Mucho tiempo había pasado de aquello, o al menos eso le contaron. Para el no habían sido más que instantes. En un momento estaba siendo inyectado por Mayuri y al otro era ese mismo lunático quien lo despertaba. Ya de por sí, y sin importar el motivo, era malo despertar en su laboratorio. Pero que además le que había estado dormido 70 años, que todo había acabado y que su puesto de capitán ya no era suyo; no mejoraban la situación. Los subordinados del escuadrón doce solo le respondían que "El capitán Kurotsuchi no le curo por que no se acordó de usted, al parecer perdió el interés y le guardo con el resto de sus experimentos, solo hasta el otro día que lo encontró mientras hacíamos la limpieza le recordó".

Por suerte, le habían asignado a Kurosaki para que le vigilara. Su compañía le ayudo a adaptarse a la nueva situación y los cuidados de su hermana lo ayudaron a reponerse después del largo sueño que lo había dejado en los huesos. Aun se sentía débil, en momentos como estos comprendía a Ukitake. Incluso su nueva compañera se movía con mucha más seguridad por el Gotei que él, que se suponía había sido un capitán, el tiempo lo había tratado mal. Todo lo contrario a ella, había dejado de ser una niña, aunque gracias a que eran almas aun parecía una adolescente. Llevaba el pelo largo recogido en una coleta. Y pese a que había ganado unos cuantos centímetros, ella seguía siendo más alta que él. Incluso se podía ver como llevaba en su brazo la insignia de su antigua teniente, que según ella se la habían dado hace poco.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de su antigua división, no habían entrado ni una vez desde que todo eso pasó. Su compañera se adelantó, pero se dio la vuelta al ver que él no avanzaba. La miro por un segundo y se avergonzó de sí mismo. Respiro hondo y entro. No le afecto el volver, sino lo que sabía que encontraría ni bien entrar. Al mirar a un costado la encontró, una gran piedra con un cuadro cuidadosamente gravado.

"En memoria de Matsumoto Rangiku" leyó para sus adentros, mientras de detenía a contemplarlo. A diferencia de Kensei o Rojuro, que seguían dormidos, Rangiku no había sido capaz de soportar el poder de aquel quincy. Se acercó y puso una mano sobre la piedra, inexpresivo. Al cabo de unos instantes otra mano se apoyó sobre su hombro.

—Pensé que le gustaría, descansar en su propia división.

Una mujer estaba junto a él. Su pelo suelto y negro le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros y contrastaba con su haori de capitán.

—Si, al fin y al cabo descansar es todo lo ella que hacia aquí—sonrió y contemplo a su viejo cuartel, que a pesar del tiempo estaba como nuevo y volvió a mirarle—. Gracias… por todo Kuchiki.

—No tienes porque.

Al darse vuelta vio como Karin, ahora junto a su hermana le miraban, algo preocupadas. Se sonrojo levemente y les indico que entraran, como si volviese a ser dueño de aquel lugar. No tardo en disculparse con Rukia por ello una vez entrar, y en enojarse otra vez con las hermanas al ver cómo le observaban riéndose.

—Bueno Kurosaki que era lo que tenías que decirnos— le pregunto a Yuzu mientras se tranquilizaba.

—Me lo dijo esta tarde el capitán Ukitake—y emocionada se dio vuelta hacia su hermana—. Karin y yo tendremos nuestra primera misión especial en la tierra.

— ¿En serio?— a Karin se le notaba emocionada, aunque lo disimulaba— Ya era hora ¿Pero no deberían autorizarlo nuestras capitanas?

—Se trata de Ukitake, así que no veo problema. Estoy segura de que su padre piensa igual. Felicidades chicas— dijo Rukia.

—Un momento ¿De qué misión especial hablas?

Entonces empezó a relatar todo lo que le había pasado esa tarde, con lujo de detalle.

—…. Entonces el Capitán Ukitake me dijo que tenía una misión especial para nosotras. No una misión cualquiera, sino una de infiltracion— dijo esto último con mucho énfasis, aunque no fue eso lo que llamo la atención de Toshiro—. Quiere que nos infiltremos con él en la Academia IS, y tu Toshiro nos vas a acompañar.

— ¡¿QUE!?—Aunque cada quien tenía sus propias razones, de algún modo los tres espectadores se las arreglaron para decirlo unísono.

— ¿Crees que le gustara el regalo de Ukitake a Ichigo?—dijo Shunsui otra vez tras la pantalla.

—No sé si le puedes decir "regalo" a sus hermanas. Lo que si se es que ninguno parece tener ganas de facilitarme el trabajo. Por si fuera poco me acabo de enterar de que habrá otro alumno transferido. Mira—En los monitores de Urahara apareció la ficha de un estudiante de la academia.

—Oh, uno de los últimos ¿no?

—Sí, pero eso no me preocupa. Mira el nombre ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace 16 años?

—Dios… vas a tener que decírselo.

—Algún día tendría que hacerlo de todos modos, aunque no sé cómo reaccionara. Ichigo paso por muchas cosas…. Pero por esto jamás.

—Solo ten cuidado.


	3. Un inicio, un retorno

—Eres el segundo chico que aceptan en la Academia IS. Pero no pareces muy emocionado, yo lo estaría— Comentaba la chofer de la camioneta, tratando de romper el silencio.

—No estoy muy seguro de que esto sea lo mío.

—Pues llevando el apellido Dunois, cualquiera creería que sí lo es. ¿Es que te obligaron tus padres a venir?

—Algo así…

El muchacho no parecía tener intenciones de agregar nada más. De vez en cuando miraba a la conductora, morena y de pelo oscuro. Buscaba complicidad, algún leve rastro de comprensión, algo que le diera la seguridad de poder contarle lo que le pasaba. Pero, aunque lo hubiera encontrado, dudaba de que le dijera algo siquiera, no podría hacer más que empeorar todo. Así que simplemente se quedó observando a través de la ventana, pero sin mirar realmente. Sus ojos veían pasar una ciudad por la que nunca había estado, a miles de kilómetros de lo que quedaba de su hogar. Todo le resultaba nuevo, pero eso solo le preocupaba. Estaba sola, en una ciudad y un país que no conocía, fingiendo ser alguien que ni siquiera era de su mismo sexo.

«Solo tengo que reunir esa información rápido y podre irme» se decía a sí misma, pero no podía dejar de escuchar como muy dentro de ella como una voz susurraba « ¿Por qué?»

—Hemos llegado—la mujer, ya frente a su puerta, estaba abriéndole para que baje.

Se encontró con un edificio, pequeño en comparación a los que lo rodeaban. Era una estación de tren, o al menos eso creía que ponía en el cartel. Los kanjis aún le resultaban difíciles.

—Usa tu tarjeta de estudiante para entrar, el tranvía te llevara a la escuela— dijo mientras sacaba el ultimo bulto del maletero— Tus valijas.

—Muchas gracias ¿señorita…?

—Shihouin—Le dijo, alegre, sin pensárselo dos veces.

Compuso su mejor sonrisa tratando de que se viera sincera. En parte lo era, o lo hubiera sido en otras circunstancias. Camino hacia la puerta y puso su tarjeta. A sus lados había espejos, tan altos como la puerta, no pudo evitar mirarse a sí misma. Lo que antes era una chica ahora era un pequeño muchacho, rubio, flaco y delicado. No se parecía mucho a los amigos que tenía en el pueblo rural donde creció. Desde lo de su madre que no les veía…

—La gran mayoría de las chicas de la academia no han visto jamás a un chico, lo harás bien— la chofer se había quedado apoyada sobre su camioneta, observándole. Esas palabras le tranquilizaron un poco. Fue casi como si le leyera la mente, pero no pudo hacer más que darse vuelta y quedarse mirándola.

—No es solo eso...

—No importa que tengas que hacer ahí dentro— ya casi se había metido en el auto— solo hazlo. Disfruta del momento, a lo mejor encuentras la solución que buscas en el camino.

Apenas atino a decirle unas gracias antes de que se marchara. Estaba ella sola devuelta. Pensó un momento y una sonrisa se imprimió en su rostro. La puerta empezaba a cerrarse otra vez, cansada de esperarla, pero ella se limitó a pasar su mano por el medio con un rápido movimiento, haciendo que vuelva a abrirse. Tomo su valijas y dio un suspiro corto, alegre; entro y tras ella se cerró, al igual que la puerta, su destino.

Había estado todo el mañana ahí sentado, con su chaqueta colgando del respaldo de la silla, esperando a que saliera el primer tranvía. Era un joven alto, de pelo negro, que se hallaba rodeado de maletas, libros desparramados y un termo de café casi vacío. No recordaba la última vez que tuvo que estudiar tanto. Le escocían los ojos y ahora le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

—Hola. ¿Tú también eres nuevo?

— ¿Eh?

Sorprendido por la nueva voz levanto la vista. Un muchacho rubio estaba frente a él, mirándolo casi con la misma sorpresa que él. Llevaba su mismo, una chaqueta y pantalones blancos, con líneas rojas y azules a los costados.

— ¡Ah, sí! Perdón, todo este material me tiene loco.

El muchacho rubio le dedico una breve y aguda risita.

—Creí que sería el único chico nuevo aquí.

—Y yo ni tenía idea de quien más vendría. Me llamaron para unas pruebas con IS, por lo del primer piloto masculino, y di positivo...—paro al darse cuenta de que lo estaba repitiendo de memoria, y sin que se lo preguntasen— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Charles Dunois, encantado. ¿Y tú eres?

El nombre le sonaba, y mucho, estaba seguro que Urahara se lo había comentado. No conseguía recordarlo, y el creciente dolor de cabeza no ayudaba. Se froto un poco la frente antes de contestar. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, jamás había hecho trabajos donde tuviera que relacionarse—y mentir— tan abiertamente, a tantas personas. Hacía mucho que dejo de ser un estudiante, era como volver a aquellos días en lo que lo más cercano a una espada eran los cuchillos de juguete de los «matones» del colegio.

—Este maldito dolor de cabeza... disculpa, me llamo Saeki Etsu.

—Esto... ¿Saeki no es nombre de chica?

—No, no—Dijo Etsu con un gesto un poco más calmado— Saeki es mi apellido y Etsu mi nombre, los japoneses decimos nuestros nombres al revés de como lo hacen ustedes. Tu apellido me suena, no puedo recordar de donde...

—Es porque es el nombre de una compañía que fabrica IS, soy... hijo de su presidente— Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada al tranvía, para después volver a mirarle a el— Vengo de Francia.

—Algún día me gustaría visitar...

La voz de los altavoces les interrumpió. Monótona, se extendió por todo el recinto.

—Alumnos, favor de abordar el tranvía.

Etsu junto como pudieron sus cosas en una mochila, agarro su chaqueta y valijas. Siguió a su nuevo compañero hacia el vehículo. Justo cuando la puerta estaba por cerrase escucharon como gritaban en la entrada.

— ¡Espérenos!— Un hombre y un muchacho corrían hacia el tranvía. Lo único que tenían en común era su pelo, totalmente blanco. Pero el hombre era alto, de pelo lacio y piel clara, con expresión casi alegre; mientras que el joven, bajito, con pelo en punta y tez morena, llevaba una cara mucho más seria e irritada.

Al parecer este dúo fue lo que más llamo la atención de Charles, Etsu ya les conocía de sobra, aunque creía que el muchacho estaba muerto hace mucho. Pero conocía mucho más a quienes venían tras ellos, pero justamente fue por eso que tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas. Eran dos chicas, una rubia y una morocha. Sus hermanas, ellas no le reconocían, su nuevo cuerpo lo evitaba. Pero a la vez ese mismo cuerpo era el que con cada musculo pedía ir corriendo hacia ellas, quería abrazarles, quería preguntarles como habían estado, incluso pedirles perdón por aquella pelea estúpida que tantos años los separo. Con mucho esfuerzo logro limitarse, a componer una expresión de cortés alegría mientras agarraba la puerta.

Algo similar le debió pasar al hombre de pelo blanco, porque por un momento pareció que estaba viendo un fantasma. El nuevo grupo se apuró a entrar. Con solo saludarse como desconocidos, sus hermanas pasaron a su lado, siguiendo al muchacho. Charles tuvo más suerte, se integró y se fue a charlar un poco con ellos en los asientos del frente. Mientras el hombre se había quedado a su lado, saludándole alegremente.

— ¡Hola! tú debes ser uno de los nuevos estudiantes, yo soy el profesor Ukitake, espero nos llevemos bien— Dijo ofreciéndole la mano y acercándose, para hablar por lo bajo— Shunsui me llamo de repente, lo siento si no te avisamos antes.

—¿Que hacen ellas aquí?—pregunto, también con lo bajo y con una gran sonrisa que daba más miedo que otra cosas, a la vez que le apretaba fuertemente la mano—Si les pasa algo...

—Tranquilo Ichigo, están bajo nuestro cuidado— le decía mientras le conducía a los asientos del fondo del tranvía, lejos del resto—. Ya se saben defender muy bien además, solo pensamos que era tiempo de que volvieran a verse.

—De que me sirve, si no les puedo decir ni mi nombre. ¿Y Toshiro no estaba muerto?

—Mayuri, lo tenía guardado y se acordó de revivirle.

—Ya, seguro tiene una docena de aparatos raros dentro.

—Los médicos me dijeron que estaba limpio.

—No sabes cuanta confianza me da eso.

—Y tu ¿Qué haces disfrazado como Kaien?

—Idea de Urahara, dijo que era mejor que use algo similar a mi forma de siempre.

—Entiendo, bueno, no importa ¿no notaste nada raro en esa chica?

— ¿Aparte de que se hace pasar por un hombre?

—Digo, en su reiatsu.

—No puedo sentir reiatsu ¿No te lo dijeron? Urahara y sus locos experimentos, larga historia.

—Bueno, ya nos arreglaremos con eso. De momento tienes que cuidarle, aunque nadie debería darse cuenta si pasa desapercibida. Creemos que es mejor dejarla vivir, pero si la cámara se entera la querrá muerta.

—Espera, espera, espera. No puede ser que sea una de ellos.

—Pues lo es, no sabemos cómo su cuerpo aguanta. Solo confió en que le protejas mientras lo averiguamos.

—Está bien— dijo tras pensárselo un momento.

Se quedó mirando al grupo de delante. Sus hermanas charlaban alegremente con su nueva protegida, hablándole a Toshiro de vez en cuando para que se una. La última de una estirpe que el mismo condeno a extinguirse. Se preguntaba que le habría pasado, que habrá sido, en verdad, de su familia. Aquel viejo impulso de proteger al prójimo volvía a escena, pero esta vez lo acompañaba algo diferente...

Culpa.


	4. La dama de la espada blanca

—Hoy, les presento dos nuevos alumnos—comento entusiasmada la profesora.

La puerta se abrió como si hubiese estado esperando esa señal. De ella surgieron dos muchachos. Con tranquilidad se pararon frente a la mirada curiosa de toda la clase. Mirada que se fue llenando de sorpresa conforme avanzaron.

—Soy Charles Dunois—dijo el primero. Rubio y bajo, de voz suave, tierna—Vengo de Francia. Gusto en conocerlos—Miro a su compañero, expectante.

—Soy Saeki Etsu—siguió el segundo. Tenía el pelo negro y era mucho más alto, con voz calma y afable—Vengo... de aquí, de Japón. Para mí también es un gusto conocerles.

Eran muy diferentes uno del otro. Charles era el primer muchacho europeo que veía, sin embargo sus movimientos, delicados y suaves, le recordaban a una chica. Por otro lado, Etsu era mucho más grande que el japonés promedio, su forma de moverse y hablar le recordaban a los militares que hablaban de los IS por televisión. Más extraño aún era que dos hombres se transfirieran a su clase un mes después de su llegada.

— ¿Dos hombres?—Pregunto una de las chicas.

—Si—Respondió el rubio.

—Por nuestra situación creímos que sería mejor transferirnos...

El grito a coro de las chicas les interrumpió.

— ¡Otros dos estudiantes hombres!

— ¡Y están en nuestra clase!

— ¡Escuche que también hay otro nuevo en la clase dos!

— ¡Silencio!—grito su hermana cortando el alboroto— Hoy haremos una práctica en conjunto con la clase dos. Todos cámbiense enseguida y diríjanse al campo dos. Por otro lado, Orimura.

— ¿Si?

—Cuida de ellos dos, ya que están en la misma situación— volvió a mirar a la clase— ¡Muévanse!

Los dos nuevos se dirigieron a él, ni bien su hermana termino. Trataron de saludarle, pero él se levantó enseguida cortándoles. Argumentando que tenían que salir primero, tomo al rubio de la mano y se dirigió a la puerta, seguidos por Etsu. Se adentraron en los pasillos a paso presuroso.

—Tenemos que cambiarnos en el cuarto de la Arena. Vamos primero nosotros y luego las chicas, así que tenemos que apresurarnos. Tendrán que acostumbrarse.

—O-ok—Dijo Charles ruborizado.

— ¿Porque actúas tan raro? ¿Necesitas ir al baño?

—No es eso...

—Creo que es porque le estas tomando de la mano—respondió Etsu casi riéndose.

— ¡Lo siento! Creí que los occidentales no tenían problema con...

— ¡Los encontré!—Grito una chica con una cámara, la presidenta del club del periodismo, seguida por un grupo de chicas.

— ¿Ese no es Toshiro?—pregunto Charles.

— ¡Corran!—grito un chico de pelo blanco, perseguido por otra estampida.

Los cuatro evadieron al club periodístico, mientras le gritaban reclamando una foto.

— ¿Porque actúan tan alborotadas?—preguntó Charles.

—Porque somos los únicos hombres que pueden manejar un IS—dijo Ichika.

—Y los únicos en la academia, sin contar los profesores—dijo Etsu.

—Unas cuantas me comentaron que apenas si vieron un puñado de hombres en persona, que estuvieron en internados femeninos y eso.

—O sea que somos como animales de zoológico para ellas—comento Toshiro, uniéndose.

—No importa, solo corran al vestuario.

Tras varios metros de pasillo y caminos que atravesaban los patios de la escuela, lograron llegar a los vestuarios. Desde el tranvía la escuela ya parecía enorme, pero se hacía evidente al recorrerla por el interior. Hacía mucho que no visitaba una escuela, desde el tiempo en que aún se le podía llamar Ichigo, en lugar de Kouno o Etsu. Aquella isla tan inmensa recordaba poco a su instituto, lo mismo pasaba con las pizarras y libros holográficos. Sin embargo, la presencia mera presencia de aquellos jóvenes le recordaba ese ambiente y lo inundaba una sutil, agradable nostalgia.

Ahora se encontraban en un pequeño edificio, que lindaba con un gran campo de tierra. Desde la ventana se podría llegar a ver un par de hangares de IS al lado de la arena. Pero se dirigieron a una puerta que estaba en el lado contrario. Tras ella había un gran vestidor que debía ocupar todo el resto de la construcción. Varias filas de taquillas y asientos ocupaban todo el recinto.

—Lo logramos—dijo Ichika.

—Gracias por guiarnos—dijo Etsu.

—No hay problema. De hecho, gracias a ustedes. Era difícil ser el único chico aquí.

—Pues mejor que nos llevemos bien. Puedes llamarme Etsu.

—Y a mí Charles.

—Hitsugaya Toshiro. Un gusto.

—Yo soy Orimura Ichika—miro distraídamente el reloj, pero termino alarmándose— ¡Tenemos poco tiempo! Cámbiense rápido, la profesora es muy exigente con la puntualidad.

— ¿C-cambiarse?—pregunto Charles, ruborizándose de nuevo.

—Puedes cambiarte tras las taquillas, si tienes vergüenza—dijo Etsu.

Los trajes que tenían que ponerse eran muy molestos. Eran como un traje de buceo recortado, y debían llevarse sin nada debajo. Suerte que el gigai no solo cambiaba la cara, sino todas las cicatrices y la musculatura nada propia de un adolescente hubiesen quedado expuestas. Aun así, Ichigo no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado. Al parecer, a Toshiro le pasaba lo mismo.

—Tienes que apurarte—dijo tras unos momentos Ichika, cuando los tres estaban terminando, sin embargo Charles salió antes—Que rápido te cambias.

—Este es un traje especial desarrollado por la corporación Dunois.

—Ya veo. Estos son muy incomodos, incluso se enredan—dijo Ichika, provocando otra vez el rubor en la cara del rubio—Espera... ¿Dunois no es tu apellido?

—Sí. También es el nombre de una de las principales productoras de IS francesas. Yo soy el hijo de su presidente.

—No es de extrañar. Con razón tenías esa aura de familia de clase alta— por alguna razón, lo que dijo causo la tristeza en la mirada del joven francés.

—Me dijeron que tu familia también trabaja con los IS—interrumpió Toshiro— ¿Tu hermana era la otra profesora que vi entrar en su aula?

—Sí, se llama Chifuyu, pero prefiere que le llamen profesora Orimura. Hasta conmigo se enoja, sino la llamo así.

—Menos mal que son hermanos...—dijo, por lo bajo, Etsu.

Este traje, uniforme, o como quiera que le llamen era lo más ridículo que había llevado hasta ahora, o llevaría alguna vez. Antes capitán, ahora vistiendo algo que dejaba menos a la imaginación que la ropa interior. Toshiro no se sentía cómodo para nada, menos rodeado de chicas, menos aún frente a Karin. Hacia lo que podía para contener el sonrojo... entre otras cosas. Su cuerpo no era más el de un niño, sino el de un adolescente. Aun al lento ritmo en el que envejecen las almas, había conseguido crecer y despertar consigo varios efectos secundarios. Los uniformes de sus compañeras, tan marcados como el suyo, no ayudaban. La voz de la profesora, autoritaria y firme como la de sus maestros en la escuela militar, le proporciono la distracción que necesitaba.

—Muy bien todos, comenzaremos la practica a partir de hoy—se cruzó de brazos— Empezaremos con un combate amistoso. ¡Alcott! ¡Fan!

Dos chicas pasaron al frente, sin demasiado entusiasmo. Ya había sido informado de sus nombres antes, Cecilia Alcott y Fan Rin. Cadetes de Inglaterra y China respectivamente, era la primera vez que le veía en persona. Una de uniforme azul, bastante desarrollado para su edad, contrastaba con la asiática de uniforme rosa, quien parecía no haber crecido mucho. Sus dispositivos llevaban el mismo color de su uniforme. Algo les habrá dicho la profesora, pues miraron al hermano de esta última, y se entusiasmaron enseguida. Alardeando de sí mismas, aseguraban mutuamente que la otra seria el oponente perfecto a vencer. Pero la profesora les corrigió, ellas trabajarían juntas y su oponente estaba de camino.

Señalo al cielo, y pudieron ver una luz verde bajar a toda velocidad. Iba en picada a los alumnos, parecía no poder frenar. Próxima a ellos pudieron escuchar cómo les gritaba que se pusieran a cubierto, a la vez que a Toshiro le iba envolviendo una luz blanca. Cuando dejaron de gritar y abrieron los ojos, se encontraron a Toshiro portando un IS. Era como una armadura blanca y azul, lisa y encrespada en sus terminaciones, recordaba al hielo. Estaba parado entre Ichika y aquello que había caído del cielo, sosteniéndolo. Había resultado ser la otra profesora de la clase uno, una mujer joven de pelo verde, muy voluptuoso, que llevaba una de esas máquinas pintada del mismo color de su pelo.

—Lo siento—soltó risa avergonzada—Hace mucho tiempo no vuelo un IS.

—Solo... ten más cuidado—Toshiro reconocía que su carácter no había cambiado y trataba de contenerlo.

—Si ya terminaron, tenemos un combate que realizar—dijo la profesora Orimura—Alcott, Fan pelearan contra la profesora Yamada.

—Dos contra uno—dijo Cecilia.

— ¿No es eso injusto?—preguntó Rin.

—Claro, pero para ustedes—Chifuyu alzo su mano, dando la seña— ¡Comiencen!

Las tres se elevaron en el cielo. En segundos pasaron a ser solo luces sobre los edificios. Mientras Charles explicaba las características del aparato de la profesora, creada por la empresa que llevaba su nombre, Yuzu había conseguido acercar una cámara a la lucha y compartía la imagen con Karin y Toshiro. Las estudiantes perforaban las nubes a su paso, mientras la profesora disparaba tranquila sin apenas moverse. Cuando Rin se acercaba, el fuego la repelía otra vez. Cecilia no podía detenerse a disparar, pues los disparos le alcanzarían. Se movían de un lado al otro tratando de evitarla, eran movimientos inexpertos, demasiado largo, muy imprecisos, llenos de dudas. De todos modos solo duro unos minutos, terminaron chocándose y antes de que salieran de la confusión, una granada de su superior las mando al suelo. Esta vez cayendo lejos de los estudiantes, por suerte.

—Espero ahora comprendan la habilidad de sus maestros—les dijo Chifuyu, mientras Yamada aterrizaba tras ella— Ahora haremos practica en grupos. Los dueños de un IS personal serán los líderes.

Las chicas no tardaron en agruparse alrededor de Ichika, Rin, Cecilia, Charles, las profesoras y el. Una por una iba subiendo a los IS de práctica, moviéndose con mayor o menor éxito. Yuzu dio unos cuantos pasos sin problemas, pero dejo el IS erguido, imposible de subirse. Y el siguiente turno era de Karin. Sin más opciones, la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta la armadura.

—Que caballero—dijo Karin, divertida, mientras se soltaba.

Toshiro desvió rápido su mirada alrededor, explicándole vagamente lo que tenía que hacer. Vio que también Ichika había tenido que hacer lo mismo con otra chica, pero esta no parecía estar tan dispuesta.

—Parece que Charles también está teniendo problemas— comento Karin, que se había acercado con naturalidad, como quien lleva un par de zapatillas y no una armadura de media tonelada.

—Ese chico no debió tocar jamás un IS antes de venir aquí.

Dirigía su mirada a Etsu, quien con mucha dificultad movía el aparato. Pasaba de apenas levantar un pie, a dar una patada que casi le rompía su nariz. Incluso levanto vuelo sin querer, pero consiguió desactivarlo y caer bruscamente. Se pasó el resto de la clase discutiendo con una muy enojada Chifuyu. Ni siquiera pasó por el vestidor a la hora de irse, sino que se quedó en la arena. Tampoco le vieron en la hora del almuerzo ni en el resto del día.

— ¡Profesora Orimura!—dijo Yamada al verla cruzar un pasillo—El alumno Saeki aún sigue practicando en la arena.

—Ese idiota...

Despidió a Yamada y apresuro el paso hacia la arena. Se estaba dirigiendo a sus habitaciones en ese momento, incluso tenía puesta la ropa de estar, y ahora debía salir por culpa de un alumno con adicción a la práctica. Cuando llego, se encontró con el joven Etsu aun practicando algunos movimientos de lo que parecía ser kendo.

— ¿Quieres quedarte hasta mañana practicando?

—Ah, Chifuyu. No, no creo que lo necesite. Ya me muevo fluido al menos. Aun que volar... es otro tema.

— ¡Que es profesora Orimu...!—se le cortó el aliento.

Pudo sentir como una gran presión la oprimía. Ya le era familiar, pero siempre la ponía nerviosa. Tras el chico vio como una gran criatura, similar a una lagartija en dos patas y con una de esas mascaras blancas, se le acercaba corriendo. Trato de advertirle, pero pareció darse cuenta un momento antes de que se abalanzara sobre él. El muchacho golpeo al monstruo con fuerza, haciéndole retroceder pero rompiendo su espada. Ella corría en su ayuda, y una espada se materializaba en su mano. «Yukihira» pensó, y el arma se envolvió en fuego blanco. La criatura se había lanzado otra vez hacia el chico, este había frenado sus garras entrelazando los dedos de su máquina en ellas.

— ¡Es un hollow, dale en la máscara!—dijo Etsu, quien se había dado cuenta del arma que saco.

— ¡Lo sé, ya tengo practica!

Pero el bicho era más fuerte y estaba destruyendo los guantes robóticos, incluso trato de morderlo pero un cabezazo del muchacho le freno en seco. Chifuyu se deslizo entre las piernas de ambos, y cerceno las de la abominación. En un grito de dolor, mando su cola como un látigo hacia Chifuyu, pero Etsu la lanzo por el aire y también al monstruo, en direcciones opuestas. Mientras se recobraba, pudo ver como el hollow le disparo con un rayo rojo a su alumno, haciéndole explotar. No pudo ver como se encontraba, pues cargaban devuelta hacia ella. Se preparó, pero algo salió del humo y mando a volar al atacante de una patada. Delante de ella había un hombre muy parecido a su alumno, aunque con pelo naranja y barba. El individuo se lanzó hacia donde estaba el bicho, que le lanzaba zarpazos sin piedad, pero que eludía fácilmente. De la misma forma, aquel hombre lanzaba ataques cuando podía, pero parecía que su objetivo era el aire, pues lejos estaban de pegarle al monstruo. Finalmente lanzo otro latigazo con su cola.

—No te ve—sujeto con fuerza aquella extremidad— ¡Pero aun te oigo!

El hollow empezó a ser estampado contra el piso una y otra vez, siendo revoleado por el aire de vez en cuando. Estupefacta, Chifuyu solo se quedó quieta mirando tal espectáculo. Vio cómo se trataba de aferrar al suelo, de ir hacia ella en vano. Así que volvió a tomar su espada y emprendió la carga.

— ¡Mantenlo quieto!

Pero al tratar de frenarlo, el apéndice se desprendió y la criatura salió volando hacia ella. Hizo a tiempo a agacharse y levantar su espada. Miro a tal abominación a los ojos, cuyas garras rozaban su cabello, mientas su katana lo partía a la mitad en el aire. La baño un chorro de sangre, que por suerte se desintegro junto con la criatura, mientras ella hacia desvanecer también su espada. Finalmente se sentó en el suelo.

—Me alegra saber que no soy la única que los ve—le dijo tranquila al hombre que ya se había sentado junto a ellas, llevando unas prendas muy tradicionales.

—No te das una idea. La espada...

—Primero yo—dijo Chifuyu acomodándose frente a él— ¿Que paso con mi alumno?

—Soy yo.

—Pero a la vez no lo eres—Debía ser apenas mayor que ella, ni debería haber cumplido la treintena— ¿Cómo te llamas en verdad?

—Ichigo.

—Así que eres una fruta—no pudieron evitar reírse.

— ¿Siempre los has visto?

—Desde que era niña. ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo. He visto demasiados. En cierta forma, son mi trabajo.

— ¿Es por eso que estas aquí?

— ¿Me hubiese infiltrado si así fuera?

—Nada es tan simple. Tampoco mi decisión sobre qué hacer contigo. ¿Porque debería dejarte quedar?

—Por qué no estoy aquí para dañar a nadie, sino al contrario. Aquí dentro hay más como yo. Ellos... no son malos, tienes que creerme eso por ahora. Pero quienes les envían no son tan confiables. Nadie sabe lo que son los IS realmente y...

—Creí que estabas muerto—se escuchó por lo bajo la asombrada voz de Toshiro

— ¿¡Hermano!?—dijo otro dueto de voces, partiéndo a Ichigo como un rayo.


End file.
